PT
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: ¿Qué es el P.T.? ¿Por qué lo fundaron Mimi, Yolei, Kari y Sora? ¿Y qué opinan los demás elegidos? Muy cómico y algo de lemon... ENTREN Y LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS (Fic terminado)
1. Como se fundó el PT

/*\---/*\ Gatito-chan.  
( =^_^= )   
('') Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Bueno, en primer lugar Tai, Matt y Sora tienen 17 años, ya calcularán las edades de los demás. Disfruten este   
fic, que está muy gracioso y que surgió de una idea muy loca, ya verán, ya verán (ñaca, ñaca). Esta historia va para mis amigas del alma: Pinocho, La luchadora y La última Torre Gemela,  
(bueno, Angie, Jessica y Caty, respectivamente) quienes fueron mi inspiración y cada una es un personaje. Caty es Mimi, Angie es Kari, Jessica es Yolei, y yo, por ser la autora y por poder  
hacer lo que yo quiera soy Sora ^^. Tai es ABSOLUTAMENTE MIO.  
Pueden dejar reviews si quieren (que serían contestados en la siguiente parte), ya que aprendí con mi fic de "Inevitable" que hay que ser humildes. Si alguien lo leyó, prometó subir bien  
la historia, y si no, chequen por ahí, ya que es algo MUY interesante. Basta de chocha y he aquí mi segundo fic subido y quinto en escribir (música maestro... hay que chistosita ando):  
  
P.T.   
  
Por sora_belldandy(digigoddess)  
  
1.- Como se fundó el P.T.   
  
Cuatro jovenes están tendidas a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos. Se ve que están aburridas.  
-No hay NADA que hacer... -se quejó una de ellas, Sora.  
-El verano es taaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburrido. -suspiró Mimi.  
-¡Como me gustaría que T.K. estuviera aquí! -exclamó Kari, suspirando al pensar en su novio.  
-Sabes bien que se fue de pesca, con Ken y los los demás chicos. -replicó Yolei, jugando con sus  
anteojos.  
Las jovenes suspiraron, pensando en los chicos, que de seguro estarían pasando un gran día pescando,  
refrescándose, en vez de estar aplastados en aquel calor infernal.  
-Por cierto... ¿alguien ya vió la película de "El Hombre Araña"? -preguntó Mimi, mientras una pequeña  
brisa agitaba sus cabellos...  
-Ya.. -le contestaron tres voces fatigadas...  
-La trama es muy buena... -comentó Yolei.  
-Al igual que los efectos -prosiguió Kari, deseosa de hacer plática...  
-Toby Mcguire es MUY guapo, me recuerda un poco a Tai, además.. -en este punto Sora se detuvo, con una  
sonrisa pícara en su cara...  
-¿Si...?  
-Tiene buene nalga... -finalizó la joven riendo maliciosamente...  
-Tienes razón -le contestaron sus amigas, riendo amenamente...  
-Creó que T.K. tiene también un buen trasero, aunque un poco de ejercicio le ayudaría. -musitó Kari   
poniéndose colorada, cuando las risas se habían calmado un poco...  
-Su hermano no se queda atrás -contestó Mimi sonriendo al pensar en cierto chico rubio -Pero las tiene  
muy paradas-agragó frunciendo un poco el ceño...  
-Ken las tiene muy chiquitas, pero bonitas -balbuceó Yolei sonrojándose.  
-Por último, creó que Tai tiene el trasero PERFECTO, gracias al ejercicio, pues sus glúteos son fuertes,  
bien formados, del tamaño exacto y no muy parados ni aguados. -dijo Sora, sonriendo...  
-Ya... solo lo dices porque es tu novio, si fuera el superior o Izzy no seria lo mismo...  
-Tienes razón Yolei, pero tienes que admitir que es verdad. ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Amo a mi novio! -exclamó la joven  
pelirroja ruborizándose...  
-....  
-...  
-...  
-¡Eso! -exclamó la muchacha de ojos rojizos mientras se levantaba...  
-¿Y ahora que se te ocurrió Sora? -preguntó Mimi, preocupada de que el calor estuviera afectando a la   
muchacha.  
-Bueno, ya que estamos hablando del cuerpo de los hombres... ¿porqué no hacer un partido para eso?  
Las jovenes se le quedaron viendo, no comprendían que decía la pelirroja, quien suspiró un poco desanimada.  
-Es... como una especie de "entretenimiento" para este verano. Fundamos una especie de partido en el que   
examinamos los traseros de los chicos y decidimos cual es el mejor, cada quien elige sus candidatos para ser  
respresentantes y...   
Pero la chica ya no pudo continuar, pues se escuchó una carcajada general por parte de sus amigas...  
-Es una idea muy buena Sora -dijo Kari sonriendo- Algo pervertida, pero divertida...  
Mimi y Yolei asintieron, pensando en quienes serían sus candidatos...  
-¡Excelente! -exclamó la chica pelirroja...  
-Pero... ¿cómo se va a llamar el partido? -preguntó Yolei...  
-P.T. -respondió Sora muy contenta- Son las iniciales de Partido Traserista.  
-¡Suena bien! -gritaron emocionadas Kari y Mimi...  
-Bien, así que hoy, 10 de junio del 2002, a las 2:00 p.m, queda fundado el Partido Traserista, con cuatro  
miembros: Sora Takenouchi, como presidenta...  
*Carcajada general y aplausos efusivos*  
-Mimi Tachikawa, como vicepresidenta...  
*Otra carcajada y aplausos*  
-Y por último, Kari Kamiya y Yolei Inoue (es ese su apellido?????), como consejeras y voceras generales...  
*Más carcajadas y aplausos*  
Súbitamente una alarma de reloj interrumpió el festejo.  
-¡Oh, no! Tengo que irme, chicas, le prometí a mi mamá que iría a ayudarle con los arreglos... -exclamó Sora  
levantándose de prisa a la vez que se alejaba, despidiéndose apresuradamente...  
-Creo que debemos hacer lo mismo -comentó Kari mientras se levantaba también...  
-Tienes razón -contestó Yolei, mientras que Mimi asentía...  
-Nos vemos...  
-Bye...  
*****Una semana después******  
Mimi, Sora, Tai y Matt, caminaban por el parque de Odaiba, tras haber finalizado el partido del chico Kamiya.  
Su novia y amigos habían ido apoyarlo, pues Kari estaba un poco enferma de gripa...  
Matt y Tai iban al frente, seguidos por Sora y Mimi.  
-Creo que no debieron haberle puesto la falta a Atoshi -comentaba Tai mientras su amigo asentía...  
cuando oyeron risitas ahogadas...  
-¿Pasa algo Mimi? -preguntó Matt mientras veía que Sora se tapaba la boca, en un esfuerzo por no reirse...  
-No... no pasa nada -jadeó la joven recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amiga...  
-Mujeres... son tan raras -comentó Tai suspirando...  
Así siguieron caminando (es que iban a ir a una cafetería a celebrar la victoria del equipo de Tai...), cuando los  
jovenes escucharon una charla en susurros y murmullos por parte de las chicas...  
-¡Pero si son perfectas!   
-NO, eso no es cierto.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?  
-Bueno, paracen muy perfectas para ser verdad, hasta parecen un poco plásticas...  
*Risitas*  
-Claro que no... es que son superiores a las promedio, creo que estás celosa de mi candidato...  
-Un poco, pero creo que mi elegido no está tan mal...  
-Normalito, normalito...  
Matt volteó a ver a Tai, quien tenía rostro de interrogación...  
En la cafetería...  
-Eeeh, Sora...  
La muchacha pelirroja volteó a ver a su amado...  
-¿Si?  
-Mmmm, no es por nada... pero bueno... tu sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos... así que... ¿podría saber de que  
estaban hablando tu y Mimi?  
-Aaaaah, eso, no te preocupes Tai...  
-Solo era charla femenina, eso es todo -explicó Mimi sonriendo...  
El chico moreno no comentó nada al respecto, no sabía nada que tuviera que ver con la frase "charla femenina", así que   
guardo silencio...  
Era raro, también su hermana se comportaba de un modo extraño, desde hace una semana... constantemente salía a pasear con Sora,  
Yolei o Mimi, y se encerraba en su habitación, hablando a escondidas por el teléfono, soltando risitas cuado veía a su hermano...  
Después de que los adolescentes terminaron de consumir lo que pidieron... Matt se fue, argumentando que tiene ensayo... y Mimi también, pues  
no ha hecho algunos deberes... mientras que Tai y Sora empezaron a caminar juntos...  
Tai puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sora, a la vez que la chica hace otro tanto...  
Los chicos van caminando lentamente, disfrutando la compañía mutua...  
-¿Sora...?  
-Dime... -le contesto la joven mientras se acomodaba en su pecho...  
-¿Te has sentido bien ultimamente?  
Su chica sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano...  
-Por supuesto que sí... el estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado...  
El chico moreno sonrió, aliviado de que su novia estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Lo de la charla femenina... no era  
nada del otro mundo... cualquier mujer se ponía a platicar de ese modo, incluso la chica "tomboy" Sora... Kari era la que se comportaba   
extraña...  
-Eso pensé... -musitó el joven mientras besaba a la chica pelirroja...  
***Rato después***  
-¡Kari! ¡Yolei te está esperando! -La señora Kamiya parecía muy apresurada...  
-Ya voy, ya voy -contestó la chica tomando una manzana del frutero...  
-Adiós querida, que te vaya bien...  
-Si mamá... nos vemos -contestó la joven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. En ese momento Tai iba entrando a el departamento; su hermana se le quedó  
viendo, antes de estallar en risotadas...  
-Ya era hora. Te tardas mil años.   
Yolei parecía estar algo molesta; la impaciencia era uno de sus defectos...  
-Lo siento amiga, es que...  
-No, importa, se nos va a hacer tarde.  
-De acuerdo.  
Las dos chicas bajaron rápidamente las escaleras del edificio, para encontrarse con Ken y T.K. Los jovenes irían a ver a Matt ensayar, pues las  
entradas de su concierto ya se habían agotado. Aunque el ensayo no era lo mejor, podían escuchar canciones inéditas.  
-Hola chicos -saludó Kari cuando ella y su amiga de pelo lavanda se encontraron con los chicos. La joven saludó al chico rubio con un beso en la   
mejilla, como la buena novia que era.   
-Hola -respondieron Ken y T.K.  
-Mejor nos vamos -anunció el chico de pelo azul- Si no llegamos a tiempo, nos perderemos alguna canción.  
Sus amigos asintieron, y a paso veloz se dirijieron al auditorio en donde sería el concierto.  
Cuando los adolescentes llegaron, un joven rubio los recibió efusivamente...  
-¡Hola! Llegaron a tiempo, siéntense, que ya vamos a empezar....  
-¿Y Tai y los demás? -preguntó Ken buscando con la mirada a sus amigos...  
-No pudieron venir -contestó Matt encogiéndose de hombros...  
La tarde transcurrió amablemente, mientras los chicos escuchaban las canciones de su amigo. Matt se veía un poco nervioso, más que nada por las   
miradas que le dirigían Kari y Yolei, que lo examinaban detalladamente y hablaban entre sí... Algo así como Mimi y Sora, ¿qué curioso, no?  
El rubio suspiró mientras seguía tocando acordes en su guitarra... los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres son de Venus...  
  
Continuará... (picados?????) 


	2. La pijamada del PT

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción al encontrar un par de reviews que me levantaron el ánimo (GRACIAS A QUIENES LOS ENVIARON, SUBIERON MI AUTOESTIMA UN 40%)... ya saben... el orgullo de publicar algo y que opinen *sniff*... Bueeeeeeno, este capítulo no es muy bueno... tal vez no sea cómico pero es muy importante para la trama de la historia, pues es el clímax... eso es todo lo que tengo que decir... Sigan leyendo esta cuentito y por favor chequen el de 'Inevitable' o cualquiera que publique, digo... si les gusta como escribo. ¡Ahhhhhhh! Faltaban las respuestas de los reviews y unos mensajitos:  
ØNo, no pondré más personajes (ejem... Davis) ni otras parejas, seguiré fiel a mis locuras...  
ØJesy, si lees esto, el apodo te lo pusieron el Nazareno y el Cara-Nopal (pregúntale a la Urgida quienes son)... y no te enojes, sabes que yo me precipito demasiado.  
ØDe verdad muchas gracias por sus opiniones, ya que antes estaba un poco deprimida por unos problemas con unos amigos....   
ØLa razón porque no llamo a mis amigos o a los que me caen bien por su nombre, es porque su apodo revela muchas cosas de ellos.  
P.D.- ¿Verdad que Toby Mcguire tiene buena nalga?  
  
P.T.  
Por sora_belldandy(digigodess)  
  
2.- La pijamada del P.T.  
Una semana después de la formación del P.T. Sora, Mimi, Matt y Tai fueron a jugar tenis al deportivo en donde practicaba la pelirroja, quien los había invitado para pasar un buen rato.  
Al finalizar el partido entre los jóvenes...  
-Juegas bien Sora... -comentó su novio mientras salían del lugar...  
-Gracias Tai, la práctica sirve...  
Matt parecía un poco incómodo, tal vez por la presencia de sus amigas, que, si antes le eran de su agrado, le molestaban un poco desde la plática secreta de las chicas camino a la cafetería. Eso era muy raro, especialmente por parte de Sora. Entre amigos no hay secretos, o eso es lo que se dice.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -le preguntó el chico moreno a su chica mientras tomaba su mano.  
-No te molestes, pero voy a caminar un rato con Mimi... ¿vale?  
-Claro, entonces yo me voy con Matt. Nos vemos.  
Los jóvenes se despidieron y cada quien se fue por caminos distintos.  
Cuando Sora y Mimi estuvieron lejos de los chicos, la chica de pelo castaño, con sus bellos ojos impregnados de curiosidad, se dirigió a su mejor amiga.  
-¿Para qué quieres caminar Sora? Que yo sepa tu casa no queda por aquí.  
-Es que quería hablar contigo sobre... ya sabes.  
-¿El P.T.?  
-Correcto -asintió la joven- No podía decirte nada con Tai y Matt presentes...  
-Pero ahora no están... ¡Anda, dilo ya! -exclamó Mimi perdiendo los estribos.  
-De acuerdo, pero no te precipites... Tengo pensado invitarte a ti y a las demás a una pijamada en mi casa.  
-Muy bien.  
-Sería este sábado a las 5:00 p.m. en mi casa.  
-Perfecto... -respondió Mimi, cuando una duda pasó por su mente.  
-...  
-Pero... tu mamá va a estar ahí y se podría enterar... y bueno... nadie quiere que eso pase.  
Para sorpresa de la chica, su amiga se echo a reír.  
-¡No te preocupes! No soy tan tonta, lo tengo todo bajo control Mimi. Ese día mi mama irá al baby shower de una hija de su prima, o algo así... Lo importante es que la fiesta es en Okinawa, así que tendremos la  
casa libre. Ni siquiera sabrá que estuvieron ahí.  
-Mmmm...  
-....  
-No suena nada mal.  
-¡Bien! Solo te pido que llames a Kari y Yolei para avisarles. ¿Sí?  
-Como vicepresidenta del P.T. cuenta conmigo -se apresuró a contestar Mimi alegremente, segura de que nadie las escuchaba, pero no era así...  
Dos pares de ojos azules espiaban a las chicas tras unos arbustos. Eran T.K. y Ken, quienes fueron a jugar fútbol con Davis, quien ya se había ido. Los jóvenes se disponían a marcharse cuando vieron a sus amigas y escucharon la conversación que mantenían. Los chicos las habían seguido hasta esconderse en los arbustos (y dicen que nosotras somos las chismosas).  
Cuando las chicas se habían ido hasta convertirse en siluetas sus sombras. T.K. habló.  
-¿De que estarían hablando?  
Su amigo se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Qué se yo? Tu deberías saber más de esto, ya que Kari estaba en eso del 'P.T.'  
-No me ha mencionado nada...  
-Por cierto -preguntó Ken- ¿Qué diablos es el P.T.?  
Esta vez T.K. se encogió de hombros.  
-Quien sabe, pero suena interesante... por lo que dijo Mimi de ser la vicepresidenta... podría ser una organización ¿no crees?  
-Tal vez... -contestó Ken en tono pensativo- ¿Crees que tenemos que decírselo a Matt y a Tai?  
-Por supuesto...  
Dicho esto, el chico rubio y su amigo salieron corriendo en busca de sus amigos....  
Matt y Tai se encontraban en el aula de informática de su escuela. Los jóvenes habían acordado ir al Digimundo por un rato.  
-Ya está todo... -dijo Tai mientras sacaba su digivice.  
-Muy bien -contestó Matt- Puerta al Digimundo....  
Súbitamente la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a Ken y a T.K.  
-Tenemos... tenemos algo... que decirles -empezó el chico de pelo azul mientras su amigo trataba de respirar a un nivel normal.  
-¿Sobre qué? -preguntaron Tai y Matt al unísono.  
-Algo muy interesante  
-Sobre Mimi, Sora, Kari y Yolei...  
-Empiecen a hablar -respondió Matt cruzándose de brazos.  
Los adolescentes contaron sobre la plática entre Sora y Mimi que habían escuchado, lo de algo llamado 'P.T.' y sobre un pijamada en casa de la muchacha Takenouchi. Cuando terminaron de relatar lo ocurrido, los jóvenes mayores se encontraban asombrados.  
-Vaya -empezó Tai, buscando palabras- Esto es rarísimo.  
-¿Apenas te das cuenta? -Interrumpió la voz de Matt.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Bueno, a su charla del otro día... cuando fuimos a la cafetería  
-Ellas lo dijeron Matt -aclaró el chico moreno- Solo era charla femenina, aparte... ¿qué tiene que ver mi hermana y Yolei en esto?  
-Bueno... -T.K. se veía un poco nervioso pero continuó hablando- Continuamente Kari se me queda viendo, y se echa a reír... eso no es normal en ella.  
-También Yolei está en ese plan -agregó Ken.  
-Si, vi como me miraban en el ensayo al que fueron. Me sentí muy incómodo, como si fuera un fenómeno o algo por el estilo.  
Tai no dijo nada, pero al final suspiró...  
-Sí, creó que algo no va bien... ahora que recuerdo Kari ha estado actuando de modo muy extraño.  
-¿Hablamos con ellas? -preguntó Ken.  
-...  
-...  
-¡Ya sé! -exclamó Matt sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-¿Cuál es tu gran idea hermano mayor?  
-Miren, si les decimos sobre lo que sabemos, lo van a negar, así que por que no les damos una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Por lo que nos contaron Ken y T.K., Sora hará una pijamada ¿cierto?  
Sus amigos asintieron.  
-Su mamá no estará, así que estaremos ahí y...  
-Error Ishida, es una reunión femenina, y por si todavía no has usado tu cerebro, no parecemos chicas.  
-Eso lo se Kamiya cabeza de chorlito. He visto que al lado de la casa de Sora hay un árbol que es lo suficientemente grande para que todos quepamos.  
-....  
-....  
-Pero... ninguno de nosotros tiene grabadora o algo por el estilo. -dijo Ken.  
-Olvidas las ventajas de ser rockstar, pues la banda tiene una grabadora. Cuando tenemos el sonido de algo que nos guste lo grabamos, o simplemente grabamos canciones nuevas para luego editarlas y todo eso. Nos va a servir, solo tengo que pedirlo a casa de Hidetsoji.  
-Al fin piensas Matt -se burló Tai- Ese es un buen plan, así que ve a pedir ese aparatejo y nos veremos en el parque el sábado a las 8:00 p.m. ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí -se oyeron tres voces.  
-Bien, veremos que se traen esas chicas entre manos.  
Continuará (que pasará???????????) 


	3. ¡Con las manos en elPT!

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron (o mas bien el capítulo)? Lo sé, no he estado en diez siglos y pido una disculpa a los que se hicieron adictos al P.T. y que se desviven por que el Congreso acepte el partido, ja ja... Lo que pasa es que deje que un virus entrara al sistema y dañará todo, pero las historias estaban guardadas (ya sentía el monitor sus miradas asesinas) y se salvaron. Bueno, he aquí el último capítulo del P.T., que va para "el patrón" , ja ja ja ja... que aunque no es buen candidato me cae bien, y para mi maestro de Física que cuando se pone esos pantalones ajustados.... ¡No me miren así! ¡No soy una pervertida ni nada por el estilo! (¡Ibarra_Potter, no te rías que tu eres un candidato!) Lo que pasa es que parece del otro "bando", sobre todo con sus pantalones apretados. Es buen candidato, aunque me cae mal. (Por cierto, ¿quién sabe que son las ondas transversales?) Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.......... ah! Se me olvidaba, al terminar hay una proposición por la que pueden opinar los que lean esto, es algo muy interesante, bueno, espero no haber perdido el toque, así que AL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ!!!!!!!!! (oh dios, debo de dejar de ver Toy Story con mi primo dos veces al día).  
  
3.- ¡Con las manos en el....... P.T.! El parque de Odiaba estaba tenuemente iluminado para reflejar dos figuras esperando bajo un farol en el frío de la noche. Dos siluetas parecidas, de la misma estatura y edad. -Se están tardando demasiado -masculló Ken de mal humor mientras se encogía dentro de su chamarra. -Tienes razón. -gruñó TK mientras pensaba en que se le había metido en la cabeza para estar congelándose en vez de estar haciendo algo más agradable y lejos del frío, cuando lo recordó: el dichoso P.T. ¿Qué era? Sólo su queridita Kari y las demás elegidas lo sabían? ¿Y por qué el estaba ahí? Aunque no lo quería admitir, era por CHISMOSO, como lo son todos los hombre (más que las mujeres, créanme, o si no pregúntenle a Ibarra_Potter). Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Ken. -¡Al fin llegaron! Hacia ellos venían Matt y Tai, que cargaban con un aparato que parecía ser muy valioso, o por lo menos para Matt, ya que a Tai le hubiera dado igual si se rompiera. -Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar. -se disculpó Ishida- Es que Hidetsoji no quería prestarme la grabadora y... -¿NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR AQUÍ O QUE? -exclamó Tai de mal humor por el frío. Los demás asintieron y de dirigieron a la casa de Sora. Tardaron en llegar unos 15 minutos. Los cuatro chicos observaron la fachada de la casa. En una ventana la luz estaba prendida y se oían risas y música a un volumen alto. -¿Y...? -preguntó Ken. -Ahí -señaló Matt en voz baja. Con su dedo apuntaba un viejo árbol en el que había una perfecta vista hacia la ventana iluminada. -Genial. Aparte de congelarnos en este frío de mierda tenemos que subir a un árbol. -¿Quieres saber lo que tu noviecita está planeando o no Tai? -Está bien, está bien, ya no me quejo, pero apúrense a subir que quiero oír. Sus amigos asintieron y en silencio y con cuidado treparon al árbol. Al final subió Tai con el pesado aparato a cuestas. Arriba, se encontró con sus amigos acomodando la grabadora que recibieron. -Perfecto -susurró Matt encendiéndola. -Veremos que dicen. Su amigo asintió y sacó de su bolsillo su monocular, que enfocó a la habitación. Dentro observó a Sora, a Mimi, a Yolei y a su hermana en ropa de dormir, al parecer platicando sobre algo muy divertido. -Empieza a grabar Ishida. -ordenó. Su amigo obedeció mientras le daban los audífonos a TK y a Ken, que se sentaron en el principio de una rama. Los otros se encaramaron al extremo con el aparato, para oír mejor.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Poco a poco la grabadora captó las voces de las chicas.......... +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Sora sonrío mientras entraba a su habitación con los brazos llenos de comida chatarra. Hablar y debatir sobre los candidatos daba hambre. -¿Ya hay algún elegido? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en el suelo, esparciendo las botanas en una charola. -Mmm, está muy reñido... -dijo Mimi tomando un sorbo de refresco- Cada una tenemos uno y queremos que ese sea el representante del "P.T." -¡Que sea TK! -gritó Kari perdiendo el control. -¡No! ¡Mejor pongamos a Ken! -¡Matt está más "pachoncito" que ese mocoso! -¡Momento! -ordenó la joven pelirroja levantando las manos para pedir silencio. -Primero, hay que ver las características de cada elegido y porque podía ser un digno representante... Sus amigas asintieron mientras cada una se paraba para dar sus argumentos. Yolei fue la primera. -Bien... como miembro activo del P.T. propongo que Ken Ichijouji sea el representante de nuestra organización, ya que su trasero no es muy grande, pero si muy "antojable" -en este punto se detuvo-. Lo chiquito es lo más lindo. Kari le sacó le lengua juguetonamente mientras se paraba a decir su discurso. -Ok, yo propongo a mi hermoso novio TK (abucheos), que tiene una cocinita muy bonita. -No es cierto, está aguada, parece pellejo colgándole de atrás. -arguyó Yolei. Kari se enojó y le tiró una almohada a la cabeza. Su amiga le devolvió el golpe y siguieron jugando hasta que se levantó Mimi. -Bien, yo.... auch! ¡Kari! ¡Deja de estar jugando! Bueno, como les decía, mi candidato es Matt, que tiene unos glúteos muy lindos, aunque un poco arriba, pero ¡arriba los "campeones" de Matt para que ganen! -exclamó brincando muy alto.  
  
Silencio total.  
  
Por último Sora pasó. -Solo les digo que Tai tiene el trasero perfecto, y si no me creen solo basta ver para creer. -¡Se las opero! ¡Se las opero para darte gusto! -grito Mimi enojándose un poco. Sora movió la cabeza en señal de negación y se dirigió a Kari. -¿Verdad que no Kari? -Pues yo... Pero Kari ya no dijo si sí o si no (nos dejo con la duda, rayos!!!!!!!), porque en ese momento se oyó un ruido ensordecedor (como un grito de rabia), que sonaba como si algo hubiera crujido y se hubiera tronado. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Los chicos escuchaban inmóviles las declaraciones de las jóvenes. -Bien... como miembro activo del P.T. propongo que Ken Ichijouji sea el representante de nuestra organización, ya que su trasero no es muy grande, pero si muy "antojable" . Lo chiquito es lo más lindo. Ken se sonrojó al oir tal comentario por parte de Yolei. ¿Eso era el P.T.? Demonios, porque ellas tenían la mente tan pervertida........ El chico de pelo azul nunca imagino que las mujeres tuvieran esas cosas en la cabeza.... -Ok, yo propongo a mi hermoso novio TK, que tiene una cocinita muy bonita. -¡Ja! ¡Tu "cocinita"! -se burló Matt de su hermano menor, mientras este encogía la cara dentro de su chamarra. Después de todo Kari no era tan inocente como se pensaba. -Bien, yo.... auch! ¡Kari! ¡Deja de estar jugando! Bueno, como les decía, mi candidato es Matt, que tiene unos glúteos muy lindos, aunque un poco arriba, pero ¡arriba los "campeones" de Matt para que ganen! -¡Arriba "campeones"! -repitió TK con sorna mientras los demás se reían en silencio, frotándose las costillas de tan adoloridas por reírse. Tai imitó a Mimi haciendo como que brincaba. -Ja ja, Kamiya, me muero de ganas de ver lo que opina Sora de ti. -Solo les digo que Tai tiene el trasero perfecto, y si no me creen solo basta ver para creer. El chico de pelo alborotado sonrió muy ufano mientras veía como sus amigos se enojaban. -Soy el mejor. -dijo sacando el pecho. -¡Se las opero! ¡Se las opero para darte gusto! Los chicos se quedaron viendo a Tai, quien ya no parecía tan orgulloso... -¿Te las operaste Tai? -preguntó Matt sarcásticamente. -¡Claro que no! -repondió este mientras levantaba el puño hacia su amigo, pero...... su mano falló, dando en la rama del árbol. El muchacho maldijo en silencio su mano lastimada. Sus amigos se rieron en silencio, pero entonces........ la rama pareció quebrarse. Un sonido que produjo escalofríos en los cuatro. -No se muevan.... -susurro Ken, pero de nada sirvió su consejo, ya que la rama se quebró y los chicos cayeron pesadamente. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Pasados unos segundos después del incidente, Sora levantó de su cabeza el edredón con el que se cubría. ¿Qué había sido eso? No tenía idea. En eso oyó que de fuera venían quejidos y maldiciones, hechas por voces muy conocidas. Con cautela, la chica se asomó, para encontrarse con su noviecito, Matt, Ken y TK atrapados bajo una vieja rama del roble que estaba al lado de su casa. -Oigan... no van a creer quien nos espantó -dijo mientras sus amigas salían de donde se habían escondido. Las cuatro salieron de la casa, encontrándose a sus compañeros. ¡Vaya escenita! Ken y TK estaban bajo la rama del árbol, mientras que Matt estaba encima de ellos. Pero el más afectado fue Tai, ya que la grabadora le cayó encima de uno de sus brazos fracturándoselo. Sin pensarlo dos veces las chicas ayudaron a los jóvenes a salir de esa maraña de escombros. -Creo que esto amerita una explicación -dijo Yolei severamente mientras ayudaba a Ken. -No, más bien ustedes nos deben una explicación -arguyó TK, mientras era sostenido por Kari. -¿De qué? -preguntó Mimi al lado de Matt, que era el único que había salido ileso del accidente. -¡Del P.T! -exclamó Matt viéndolas de manera acusadora.-Por ustedes y su "partidito" todo esto pasó. ¿A que sí Tai? Tai no dijo nada. Solo hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se sostenía agarrando a su novia de la cintura.-Me duele mucho mi brazo. Luego hablemos de eso ¿sí? -Shh -dijo Sora mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. -En primer lugar no sé por quien se enteraron (Ken y TK se miraron a hurtadillas) pero eso no importa porque no les incumbe. Y en segundo, tienen que llevar a Tai a un hospital. Creo que se rompió el brazo. Sus amigos asintieron con la mirada de arrepentimiento mientras cargaban al chico y se lo llevaban, sintiendo la culpabilidad de un brazo roto, y de 4 miradas de enojo. Todo por la curiosidad. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 1 semana después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Tai tocó frente a la puerta de la casa de Sora. Le había llamado por teléfono, pero ella no devolvía las llamadas, así que decidió ir a verla, aunque corriera con el riesgo de tener otro brazo roto. Sora abrió la puerta con algo de desgana. Frente a ella estaba su novio con una pequeña flor y el brazo en cabestrillo. -Lo siento mucho Sora. ¿Me perdonas? Bueno, no lo hagas, pero vuelve a hablarme. ¿Sí? -Al decir esto último puso ojitos tristes (con esa mirada muchas hemos caído). La muchacha se compadeció del aspecto del chico, así que salió y se sentó en la acera de enfrente, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. -Tai... creo que tu no eres el culpable, más bien pareces la víctima -dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba el yeso- Te perdono. -Gracias -respondió el chico abrazando a su novia. Pasaron un largo rato abrazados, hasta que Tai preguntó tímidamente: -¿Qué es el P.T.? -¿No lo sabes todavía? -preguntó la chica pelirroja, a lo que su novio dijo que no con la cabeza- Bueno... no es fácil explicarlo -empezó mientras se ruborizaba un poco- Es... un partido donde checábamos sus traseros y elegíamos el mejor..... no es la gran cosa. Ya se disolvió debido a un ataque de celos por parte de Matt. -terminó mientras se reía suavemente. -Pervertidas -musitó Tai sonriendo- Pero aún así es buena idea. -¿Tu crees? -Aja, incluso creo que nosotros podríamos tener un P.T. -¿En serio? -cuestionó Sora divertida, viéndolo largamente.- ¿También verían nuestro...?-pero fue interrumpida por el chico, quien le puso un dedo en los labios. -Es un secreto; lo único que te puedo decir es que no es necesariamente de esa parte del cuerpo -dijo Tai sonriendo maliciosamente..., dejando a su novia en la duda... La venganza es dulce. FIN  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡AL FIN LO TERMINE! Vaya, costó un poco de trabajo pero ya está listo. Respecto a lo de que la venganza es dulce, es para dar en que pensar, pero en mi opinión es como un trago de tequila: primero te quema, luego la sientes dulce, pero si tomas de más se te vuelve todo ¿no creen? Ah sí, lo de la proposición está muy claro ¿no? Bueno, para el que no lo sepa todavía, es hacer una continuación del P.T, pero -como dijo Tai- con otra parte del cuerpo y ahora por parte de los chicos. ¿Qué opinan? ¡Otra, otra! ¿Sí? Bueno, solo dejen sus reviews (como mínimo 10 -¡ja! Soy muy mala, o más bien ya se me subieron los humos por los reviews que han dejado ^^) diciendo que sí y yo escribo. Eso es todo. Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.  
  
¿Fic, páginas web o imágenes del taiora? ¿Poemas de amor (como de Pablo Neruda, por ejemplo)? ¿Letras de canciones? ¿Textos filosóficos o de la onda "darketa"? Sí los tienen mándenlos a mmarquezflores@yahoo.com.mx , virus no ni dulces envenenados (pensándolo bien se los podría dar a mi hermana o a Ibarra_Potter -ja ja ja, no es cierto, hermanita, es una broma, solo se los daré a tu amado Ibarra_Potter-) o denme la página por medio de los reviews si no tienen correo. Por cierto, Digimon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ayatoshi Hongo y de TOEI. Sólo la historia me pertenece. Se me olvidaba, eso de "cocinita" o de "cocina" es un término que usan los cubanos para decir "trasero" (como si nosotros dijéramos "pompis" o algo por el estilo). Eso me lo dijo mi mami hermosa.  
  
Carpe Diem porque memento mori. (Vive tu día porque recuerda que vas a morir) 


End file.
